You and I
by PunkKity
Summary: A story about love


**You and I**

**I do NOT own Degrassi**

**Just a cute one shot I wrote, it's in Alli's P.O.V.**

"I love you." Three words that scare the crap out of most people, you spend all this time worrying about how the person will react when you say them, or you don't say them because you're waiting for the right time...well there is no right time, just spit the words out, they can make a difference between wasting your time and finding that person, even if it's not forever. Don't live in the future live in the right now, or you'll miss it. Learn from your mistakes; take those steps forward even if you have to take one back. He taught me all this...and he doesn't even know it.

I was down, a shell of what I had been before. Drew cheating, hit me harder then I wanted to admit, then I left Degrassi and when things were supposed to get better they didn't. 'Good girl' Malika used me and then let me take the fall for something I had nothing to do with. I ran from my problems feeling it was the only thing that would help, I ran to him a memory of the past...I don't know what I expected Johnny to be able to do for me, but he didn't really help. Not really. We talked and caught up and then he sent me home, leaving me with words that bit into my already crumbling shell. "You're not the girl I remember Alli, you've changed and it's not for the better."

Two days later I ran into him, literally...I was in so much trouble for running away that I don't even remember why I was out of the house, but I ran into him. Strong arms wrapped around my waist to keep me from falling on my ass, a smirk was on your lips and I pushed you away instantly remember Vegas Night. He surprised me though; he let me go and looked away looking anywhere but at me. Then blue eyes met brown and he smiled. "Sorry Bhandari." It was as good of an apology as I'd get from you, but it was sincere. I nodded and smiled back. "No problem." After all it was a misunderstanding on both our parts.

After that he came around when my parents were out or I would see him when I could leave my house, still I was never happy, a little broken he said. "Nothing that we can't fix." His words gave me hope, I wanted him, almost had to be the one he wanted...and then one day I had him slowly things started to look up, I wasn't in trouble anymore. That something that was missing was slowly coming together, when I fell he helped me stand, gave me a shoulder to lean on. So when his world crumbled around him I did the same.

I was there for him, I let him say mean things and tell me to get away, but at the end of the day I stayed, and when he asked why I just smiled and said. "Cause you need love, we all need love." It was my indirect way of saying the words, he never argued, and we worked everything out there too. He gave me hope and together we fixed the broken pieces of each other. I went back to Degrassi and we faced the school when people learned that Milligan the bully was dating Boiler room Bhandari. I thought it would ruin things, and it almost did...I hid the things I was called but he found out, he always found out.

"Why do you keep it to yourself Al? I want to be the person you tell these things too. If they are hurting you, I want to know." My answer was always the same. "It doesn't bother me Owen, you are so much more then the picture they have of you, I don't care what they say. I love you not them." Strong arms would wrap around me and he would sigh resting his chin on my head. "I am what they say Al, you just have a different view of it." When he said things like that I wanted to shake him. There was a lot more to Owen Milligan then the people he pushed around or the mistakes he had made.

"I wish I could make you see things through my eyes." I said one day after another bought of disagreeing about the things people said to me about him. "Then you would see how I really feel when people insult you or put us down." He shook his head and looked away from me, his body language was closed off and when my arms wrapped around his waist he tensed. "This is right, for us. Not them. Who cares about them?" He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you too, and your right."

That was three years ago, he doesn't get mad anymore or upset when people doubt us, because I'm still here, he found me, brought me back from the darkness. I wake up in his arms every morning a smile on my face. Because I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, we made it through high school and meeting my parents and his parents and we made it together, leaning on each other. It's kinda great what love can do for a person.

**A/N**

**Just something short, I don't know how I feel about it but there it is. It's been a while. I hope to write more soon...but things have been kinda blah. **

**Anyway I hope you like this. Review. **

**. **


End file.
